


We met once, twice, three times (We were blind each time)

by ARACHNOPHOBIX (orphan_account), ineffableobsessions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a teacher, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance swims, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining Keith (Voltron), Welcome to sam's weird metaphors! todays episode: rotisserie chickens., Wrong number, keith works at mcdonalds, shiro is a teacher, we dont understand american highschool, younger brothers are demonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-25 04:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ARACHNOPHOBIX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineffableobsessions/pseuds/ineffableobsessions
Summary: Sometimes you meet people again and again,And you might not even realise it until a certain point in time.They met once, twice, three times.And they were blind each time.akaLance and Keith are dumb gay/bi boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm not writing fandom stuff anymore"  
> "Hey wanna write a Klance fic"  
> "ok sure"
> 
> Welcome to Sam and Jacky's hellshow (whats an american highschool???)  
> Please excuse the terrible-ness of a lot of things, we're australian. uwu

Everything was silent. Lance McClain couldn’t hear the chatter that echoed around the indoor pool. He couldn’t hear the giggles of little kids, jumping and splashing in the water. Nor the shout of the ‘no running!’ by the life guards or ‘order 52!’ Not a sound broke into his field of focus, it was just Lance and the water.    
  
His blue eyes were trained on the other end of the pool, pushing his arms through the water and kicking his long legs. Harder, faster. He didn’t feel the aching in his exhausted legs, or the hollow feeling of hunger that ate away in his stomach. His stinging eyes didn’t bother him and he stayed oblivious to his growing need to use the restroom.    
  
Lance’s hand reached the edge of the pool and as he broke the surface, his adrenaline gave way. His lungs and nerves screamed for attention, begging him to quench their thirst.    
  
“Wow! That’s your fastest time yet.” Hunk Garrett praised. Lance grinned widely, hoisting himself up and out of the cold water and onto the even colder tiles.    
“Hell yeah, new record for the Lancey-boy!” Lance got up on shaky legs, cheering and dancing around, stopping when his stomach growled loudly. The seventeen year old laughed and shuffled awkwardly. “I’m.. uh, going to go do a maccas run.”    
Hunk grinned at him, “You might as well grab me something too. You know what I want.”    
Lance chuckled, already running towards the change rooms, “Oh boy, I sure do!”   
  
Still feeling the always uncomfortable cling of water on his skin, Lance groaned. He pushed open the door to the nearby Mcdonald's, the stuffy air instantly irritating him even more and the long line wasn’t helping his case either. ‘Is Mcdonalds everyone’s favourite fancy restaurant?’ he thought bitterly. Lance was hungry, in pain and his skin currently felt like a rotisserie chicken coated in too much oil.   
  
It had felt like hours of tapping his foot and planning what he was going to order before he finally arrived at the front of the line.    
“Hi can I get-”    
“What do you want?” The employee demanded, his eyes boring into Lances soul. The frustrated teenager was one comment away from launching across the counter to grip the poor guys shirt, but he was already salivating at the smell of food. Lance had to repeat his order multiple times before the annoying employee with a mullet that escaped his hat, (this had to be illegal at a fast food restaurant) finally gave him his receipt.    
  
It was when he received his food he realised, he had forgot to order Hunk’s food.    
He was pulling his hair out by the time he got both of their orders, glaring at the mullet man on his way out.    
  
Lance pulled out his phone, ready to rant to Hunk when he noticed said person had put on his Snapchat story ‘hit me up’ followed by his number. He smirked as he walked back to the swimming pool, his thoughts all hanging on one thing: Hunk didn’t have his number saved.    
  
Finally after 15 minutes of handing Hunk his food and biking their separate ways home, he reached the comfort of his bedroom. He took a huge bite out of his burger as his fingers dashed across his screen to type in Hunk’s number.   
  
**Lance (6:20pm)** ****  
**Hey, nerd.** ****  
  
_ Unknown (7:15pm) _ __  
_ Hi?? _ __  
  
**Lance (7:15pm)** ****  
**Do u kno who this is :^D???** ****  
****  
_ Hunk (7:21pm) _ __  
_ Uh.. no?? _ __  
  
**Lance (7:21pm)** ****  
**Try and guess, ;DDDD**   
  
_ Hunk (7:22pm) _ __  
_ How about no thanks _ __  
  
**Lance (7:22pm)** ****  
**Aw no fun, i’ll giv u a clue :^)** ****  
  
Lance quickly scrolled through his photos, grinning when he found the perfect image. It was Hunk making a disgusted and horrified face, topped off with a caption that said, ‘When the gun noise isnt ‘pew pew.’ Selecting it, he sent it to “Hunk” and waited with a wide grin.   
  
**Lance (7:24pm)** ****  
**(Image Sent)** ****  
****  
_ Hunk (7:24pm) _ __  
_ Uhhhhm??? _ __  
  
**Lance (7:24pm)** ****  
**wait a minute** ****  
  
**Lance (7:25pm)** ****  
**Ohhh nooo** ****  
****  
**Lance (7:25pm)** ****  
**Ohhhh shit** ****  
****  
**Lance (7:25pm)** ****  
**This isnt Hunk, is it??** ****  
  
_ NOT Hunk (7:25pm)  _ __  
_ No..I don’t know any Hunks... think you have the wrong number. _ __  
  
**Lance (7:25pm)** ****  
**SHITTTTTT SORRY IM SO SORRTY** ****  
****  
**Lance (7:25pm)** ****  
**UHHIHIM MCKAINEANDIMG ONNASTOPMES SAGIMGYOUNWIM SOSORRYGOOD BYEAAAA HHHH** ****  
  
Lance turned his phone off and slammed his head into his quite comfortable bed, screeching into the pillows.   
  
***   
  
Keith blinked at his phone, staring at his screen for a full minute. He screenshotted his messages with some weirdo, sending them immediately to Pidge.   
  
**Keith (7:27pm)** ****  
**(Image sent)** ****  
****  
**Keith (7:27pm)** ****  
**Uh??????** ****  
  
_ Pidge (7:29pm) _ __  
_ KCJPCLHDIGXK _ __  
__  
_ Pidge (7:29pm) _ __  
_ BIG mood _ __  
  
**Keith (7:32pm)** ****  
**What do you mean??** ****  
  
_ Pidge (7:33pm) _ __  
_ You’ll understand someday, Keithy-boi _ __  
  
**Keith (7:35pm)** ****  
**Respect your elders or else, youngling** ****  
  
_ Pidge (7:35pm) _ __  
_ Or else what? _ __  
  
**Keith (7:36pm)** ****  
**I’ll tell your parents that you hacked into their online shopping account to change the oatmeal to lucky charms.** ****  
  
_ Pidge (7:37pm) _ _  
_ __ DO IT!!!

  
**Keith (7:37pm)** ****  
**Or would you rather me tell Matt you were the one that texted Allura through his account?** ****  
  
_ Pidge (7:38pm) _ __  
_ 1\. DONT DO THAT I STG!?!??!!?? _ __  
__  
_ Pidge (7:38pm) _ __  
_ 2\. IT'S CALLED SLIDING INTO THE DMS!!! _ __  
  
**Keith (7:40pm)** ****  
**Stag???** ****  
****  
**Keith (7:40pm)** ****  
**Stg*** ****  
  
_ Pidge (7:41pm) _ __  
_ ok goodnight keith _ __  
  
**Keith (7:54pm)** ****  
**Grrr** ****  
  
_ Pidge (8:50pm)  _ __  
_ SGIZJFZI JUST REALIAESD YOU SAID I DONR KNOW SMY HunkS IM CACKING VJXHFHGZ _ __  
__  
_ Pidge (8:50pm) _ _  
_ __ I THINK I WOKE MATT UP BY LAUGHING SO HARD OH YMGFOD SEE Y OU TMRW KETIH AGDFGHHDG

 

_ **** _

“Lance, you fucking fool it’s 7am, the bus comes in like 5 minutes!” Amara Mcclain screams into her older brother’s bedroom. She waltzed into his room, gripped his quilt and yanked it off of the bed, “It’s the first day of school! Mamahuevo..” She huffed. 

 

“No swearing, i’ll tell.” Lance groaned, sitting up and stretching, “Wait. Did you say it was 7?” 

 

Amara nodded at him, “Yes. Now hurry up!” She huffed walking out of his room. Lance waited until she was gone before getting up, letting out a string of swears as he quickly changed into his clothes, then grabbed his bag, phone and keys. Lance rushed into the kitchen, swiftly took a piece of toast, yelled goodbyes to his mother and ran out of the house. 

 

He began inhaling the toast as he ran or rather slid towards the bus. Lance literally skidded, his joggers slipping across the wet grass where he attempted to balance himself, failed and stacked it in front of the entire population on the bus. He groaned and got up, awkwardly making eye contact with the laughing bus driver. He beelined to where Hunk was glaring at him from one of the front seats, grinned and took his seat next to his best friend.

“I cannot believe you were almost late for the first day of school,  _ again. _ ” Hunk groaned. Lance just grinned and began wiping wet grass off of his jacket.

“I guess I just have the talent for it.”   
“That’s a shitty talent, Lance.”   
“Maybe to you.”   
“No, no i’m pretty sure it's just a shitty talent,  _ in general. _ ”

“ _ You  _ don’t make the rules, Hunk.” Lance stuck his tongue out at him, getting a sigh and eye roll from Hunk.

“Anyway, I met this awesome person from the garrison internship. I want to introduce you to them.” Hunk smiled fondly. 

“Alright.” Lance grinned back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nice to meet you, i’m Pidge and the 70s edgelord next to me is my best friend, Keith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAHOO!!!! ITS DONE!!!!! hope you enjoyed this chapter uwu!

Everything was loud. The hallways were already crowded, so any noise just bounced off the close quartered walls, echoing and echoing around until you couldn’t imagine what it was like to be in a quiet space. People seemed to stomp as they walked, lockers slammed close with loud thumps, hugs and squeals and fist bumps and-

 

“Calm down Edgelord.” Pidge punched Keith’s shoulder softly. 

“I am perfectly calm, Katie.” Keith grumbled, glaring at Pidge.

 

Pidge huffed and punched him in the shoulder harder and glared at him.

“It’s Pidge, you 70s wannabe!” 

 

Keith yelped and rubbed his shoulder. 

“Okay! Okay! Jeez, i’m sorry!” Pidge crossed their arms.

 

“You better be, Kogane.” 

 

Keith sighed at that, kicking his foot against the ground, “So..are you going to give me a tour or what?”

 

“I told you, first I want to introduce you to a friend I met from the garrison intern thing.” A growl escaped Keith’s lips as he glared at Pidge.

 

“You gotta make friends eventually, Keith.” Pidge sighed.

 

“But what about you, Matt and Shi--”   
  


“ _ Doesn’t count _ .” Keith groaned, leaning against his new locker and scowling. Pidge sighed before frowning, “C’mon Keith, we’re in a new school, the last thing we need is a repeat of last time.” They leaned against their own locker, watching the other kids chat and walk along the hallway. 

 

“It’s too loud.” Keith crosses his arms.

 

“Schools are usually loud.”   
  


“Why couldn’t we meet somewhere else.”   
  


“Do you want to be able to get to class on time, Kogane?”   
  


“Stop saying my last name like that!”   
  


“Then stop questioning my meeting places!” The two best friends threw looks that could kill at each other, neither showing any chance of putting away their weapons and backing down.

 

“HEY!” They snapped their heads towards the source, along with a few people around them, and discovered the deep voice belonged to a large guy around their age. He was brightly dressed, running towards them with a tall guy trailing close behind.    
  


Pidge grinned widely, “Hi, Hunk!” 

 

“Hey Pidge! And you must be Keith.” Hunk smiled kindly, nodding at Keith. ‘So his name was Hunk.’ Keith thought, awkwardly waving back. 

 

“I’m Hunk and this is-“ Hunk gestured towards the guy next to him, directing Keith’s attention. The tall guy was currently hunched over and panting. Another beat passed before he stood up and grinned. 

 

“The names Lance.” He winked, throwing his hand out to Pidge. Keith stopped and stared. ‘Oh.. oh no he’s cute.’ He internally panicked. Pidge took Lances hand and nodded, unfazed by his charm, unlike someone else.

 

“Nice to meet you, i’m Pidge and the 70s edgelord next to me is my best friend, Keith.”

Lance’s dazzling smile wavered when his eyes landed on Keith. Keith couldn’t even speak, his lips moved silently and he was at least 50% sure he was blushing.

_ ‘Oh fuck. Oh my god. He’s CUTE.’ _

 

Lances attention was no longer on him, but glued to a blonde girl passing by. 

He watched as Lance’s eyes trailed down the girl, before meeting back up at her face and winking.

The girl giggled and walked away.

 

_ ‘Aaaand he’s your typical popular jerk dude. Nice one, Kogane. REAL nice.’ _

Keith winced as the shrill of a bell rang and instantly people around them rushed for their classes. 

 

The noise level seemed to have impossibly tripled as students groaned and shouted. Keith was pretty sure he saw a kid get trampelled, but for some reason, he couldn’t take his eyes off of--

 

“--And Keith has Chem.”

  
“Huh?” Keith blinked, “What about me having Chem?”   
Pidge snickered, a knowing glint in their eyes, “You spaced out dude, we were talking about our classes.”

 

Keith sighed, “So I have chemistry?”   
  


“That’s what I said, yeah.”   
  


Lance piped in, “I have it too!”   
  


Keith narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to say something when Hunk cut in,

“Wow really? Lance you should show Keith the way! We have physics now, bye!” Hunk dashed off.

 

“Wait--”

  
“Bye Keith, don’t punch anyone!” Pidge was running after him through the dispersing hallway, waving back at Keith with a wide smile.

  
Keith growled, yelling at his friend, “Pidge, I swear to go--”   
  


“Hey uh, Keith? We should probably start heading to class.” Lance nudged Keith.

Keith sighed, crossing his arms, “Sure.” Lance smiled.  _ ‘Hissmileissocutewhydoeshehavetobea--’,  _ “i’ll lead the way.”

Keith nodded, following alongside Lance towards their first class.

 

Needless to say, it was awkward.

Keith was scowling and he  _ knew _ he was scowling and looking like a general asshole, first impressions weren’t really his thing.

 

“So.. uh.” Lance began.

 

Keith raised an eyebrow, not trusting his voice.

 

“You.. have nice hair.”

 

Keith stumbled over his own feet. “What?” He sputtered, his heart pounding rebelliously.   
  


Lance flinched slightly at the reaction, pink dusting his cheeks as he cleared his throat and laughed nervously. 

 

“I.. I mean.. Pfft, who.. Who has a  _ mullet  _ now-a-days. You.. uh.. You need a new hairstyle, man.” He let out a few awkward laughs before rubbing his arm and looking away. 

 

_ ‘Okay, so this dude is an actual jerk.’  _ Keith frowned, disappointed but not surprised. He clenched his fists and his face burned but this time with anger.

“The fuck is your problem?” Keith growled, crossing his arms.

 

The pair finally reached their classroom and Keith only felt  _ slightly  _ bad for tripping Lance over on the way in. 

*** 

Pidge tapped their pencil against the desk, reading the same paragraph over and over in the textbook they were given. They huffed and glanced around, no one was speaking and it seemed like they everyone else knew  _ exactly  _ what everything meant. Unfortunately for Pidge, the same words looked foreign. They glanced at their table partner, Hunk, and gently tapped his arm to get his attention. 

 

“Hunk,” They whispered, “What the actual  _ fuck  _ does any of this mean?” Pidge gestured to the textbook, then to their own book, before looking back at Hunk.

“Pidge,” Hunk began in a whisper, “Why did you choose this subject, this is like, pretty much basic physics stuff.” Pidge huffed and rested their head against the table.

 

“I thought I got it before.. I was doing it at my last school and I was doing well!”

 

“Holt, Garrett, stop whispering and do the work!” The teacher scolded, Pidge rolled their eyes, looking at the textbook and sighing. Hunk ripped a piece of paper out of his book, writing something down before slipping it towards Pidge.

_ ‘What don’t you understand?’ _

 

Pidge glanced at him before responding and slipping the piece back.

 

_ ‘EVERYTHING. (help)’  _

Hunk chuckled quietly and Pidge shot a glare at him in reply. The two traded the piece of paper back and forth until Pidge  _ finally  _ understood what the hell was in front of them.

 

When the bell rang, the two got up, packed up their stuff and walked out of the class.    
“So. Keith and Lance.” Pidge started, grinning.

 

“Keith and Lance?”

 

“They’ve got a thing for each other, I can sense it.”

  
“Lance flirts with everyone.”   
  
Pidge pouted at that, “Okay but Keith does.”

 

“Are you sure? He kinda.. glared at Lance.” Hunk mumbled.   
  
Pidge shrugged, “He glares at everyone. It’s his thing.”

 

“His… thing?”

 

Pidge shrugged again, “Yeah, but trust me, he’s definitely crushing on Lance.”

 

Hunk looked at them with confusion, “Uhh.. how?”

  
“I’m pretty sure after being around him and all his emo-ness,  _ for ages, _ i’d be able to tell, Hunk.” Pidge deadpanned.

 

Hunk sighed, pulling out his timetable, “Alright then, what do you have now? I have  Extension Math.”

 

Pidge pulled out their timetable, “Uhh, Extension Math.”

 

Hunk grinned, “Well, then follow me.” Pidge grinned back and followed him towards their classroom, for an uneventful and math-filled hour.

 

***

As soon as Keith heard the bell ring, he shoved his stuff into his bag and booked it. Maybe that wasn’t the  _ smartest  _ idea, on his part, but Keith also wasn’t good at thinking before acting. He kept walking until he felt like he was far enough away from.. Logan? Leg? Whatever his name was, Keith didn’t wanna be near him. Slowly he came to a stop and looked around.

 

Oh.

 

Oh this was perfect.

 

He was,  _ unfortunately _ , lost.

 

“Well ain’t that great.” He grumbled, crossing his arms. What a wonderful day Keith was having, he meets a cute guy, said cute guy is a jerk, he gets lost. Keith let out a sigh, deciding to walk around to  _ at least _ try to find his classroom. 

 

Keith heard the stampeding before he saw it. The hallways became flooded with students pushing past each other and rushing to get to their next class, immediately overwhelming Keith. He didn’t know which direction to move in, and people around him were already throwing him glares for blocking their path, so he just let the crowd carry him away. 

 

After a few minutes of pure hell, the crowd quickly began to disperse and soon Keith found himself completely alone, on the other side of the school. Still lost. 

 

“Shit.”

 

“Language, young man. Shouldn’t you be in class?” Keith spun around so fast he got whiplash. The teenager found himself face to face to a woman who Keith was 99% sure was a teacher. She raised an eyebrow at him questionly, her blue eyes glaring their way into Keith’s soul, as if to rip the answer right out of him. 

 

“I, uh. I’m sort of lost.” Keith averted his eyes, mentally murdering Pidge for leaving him with The-Cute-Guy-Keith-Forgot-The-Name-Of to show him around. The slender woman laughed, drawing Keith’s attention again, and smiled reassuringly to him. 

 

“What subject do you have?” Keith opened his mouth, closed it, then quickly reached into his bag to get his timetable out. The few seconds it took for Keith to do this, felt like an eternity, and he could  _ feel _ the teachers gaze on him and her struggle to hold back another laugh.

 

“PDHPE.” Keith finally replied, daringly meeting the silver-haired woman’s eyes. She nodded, pink dusting her cheeks before quickly turning to the direction Keith came from and started walking. Keith quickly hurried after her, nervous to get lost again. 

 

“So are you new here?” She questioned. 

 

“Yeah, actually my first day.” Keith replied, instantly uncomfortable with the conversation. Talking to adults was horrible enough, but adults that could  _ possibly  _ be teachers? Who invented such a thing.

 

“Why didn’t you go to the front office and ask for a student to show you around?” 

 

“My friend promised they would. Then left me.” Keith said bitterly.

 

“Who?” Keith couldn’t tell if she was politely keeping conversation or genuinely interested. 

 

“Uh, Katie Holt.” Keith said hesitantly. 

 

“You mean Pidge? Oh I know all about them.” Keith couldn’t even process what she said because they  _ FINALLY  _ reached the gym. 

 

She pushed open the door and lead Keith inside, he followed her until he could see the rest of his class and his teacher.

 

..Who looked a lot like.. Shiro?   
  
The Shiro look-a-like turned towards them, frowning. Keith watched as the teachers eyes darted between him and the woman, watching first hand as his expression shifted to confusion, and then panic.

 

Keith’s expression mirrored his. Except for the whole, face burning red, as if he was blushing? Keith gasped as a realisation flashed through his mind like a lightbulb.

 

_ ‘Oh my god. My older brother’s my PE teacher. And he’s blushing. Meaning the woman beside me is the infamous-‘ _

 

“Allura,” Shiro cleared his throat. “I mean Miss Smythe. And Keith. Hello. You’re. You’re late, uh Keith.” The rest of the students were looking at them like it was a reality T.V. show. Fun.  _ Great _ . Just what Keith needed.   
  
“I.. got lost.” Keith mumbled, shifting awkwardly.

 

Allura looked between the two, before letting out a small chuckle, “Oh. So you’re  _ the _ Keith.”

 

It appears Shiro has also talked about him. Wonderful. Keith was  _ beaming _ with  _ joy  _ at this point _. _

 

“Uh..yeah?” Keith finally grumbled. Shiro let out an awkward laugh before motioning for Keith to start stretching with the rest of his class. He could practically feel the students judging him.

  
_ ‘Am I currently living a nightmare? Is this real?’ _ He thought bitterly, making a mental note to yell at Pidge. Keith quickly makes his way over to the rest of the class, praying to whatever gods exist to kill him quickly and painlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s your problem, mullet?” Lance growled, storming away and towards the store’s bathroom, deserting the scene and his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we keep going over 1500 words help

As the school day ended, and the sun started to set, Keith wanted to enjoy the precious time he had between now and work. Unfortunately, Pidge had other plans for him.

 

The first thing that anyone heard when being at least 5 feet from the house was Pidge’s laughter. Keith was pretty sure people were going to call the cops soon, actually, he was pretty sure someone had  _ already _ called the cops. 

 

“Christ, Pidge, can you shut up?” Keith grumbled, throwing a book at his friend.

 

Said friend was currently doubled over, ignoring the book that was thrown at their face, instead wheezing for air. “I’m.. i’m sorry Keith, but  _ oh my god  _ Shiro is your fucking PE Teacher _.”  _ Pidge started laughing again, clutching their stomach and soon erupting into a coughing fit.

 

“Language, Pidge.” Shiro mumbled, walking into the room.

 

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear, right?

 

“You can’t tell me what to do! You’re not my mum!”

 

“I am, however, an adult.”

 

“I don’t respect the law!”

 

Keith watched them bicker back and forth, before pulling out his phone and mindlessly scrolling on it, trying to tune his brother and his best friend out.

 

The keyword being  _ trying _ .

 

Keith jumped when his phone was suddenly yanked out of his hands. He saw the grinning face of Pidge and scowled, “Pidge. Give me back my phone.”

 

Pidge hummed before shaking their head and running out of the room, laughing loudly. Keith just sighed and got up, glaring at Shiro.

 

“Why didn’t you stop them.”

 

Shiro smiled sheepishly and shrugged, causing Keith to groan and run after his friend.

 

**Keith (4:03 PM)**

**Heyy, ‘mckaine’ how did u manage 2 text me**

 

“Pidge i swear to god if you don’t give my phone back!”

 

**Random text guy (4:03 PM)**

_ Hohyl shit _

 

**Mckaine (4:04 PM)**

_ why are u texting me, not hunk?? _

 

**Keith (4:05PM)**

**I was curiosu ig**

 

“Pidge!”

 

**Mckaine (4:06PM)**

_ Are u drunk or something? U were txting really like _

 

**Mckaine (4:06PM)** **  
** _ Really uptight or w/e? _

 

“Pidge, for fucks sake--”   
  
“Language, Keith!”

 

“My phone has been stolen, Shiro!”

 

**Keith (4:08PM)**

**Nah i’m not about those underaged drinking hours**

 

**Keith (4:08 PM)** **  
** **Wait u could be like 40 or smth**

 

“Keith, this dude just called you uptight!”   
  
“Who are you texting!?”

 

**Mckaine (4:09 PM)**

_ Do my texts even indicate i could be 40? _

 

**Keith (4:11PM)**

**Hm. Fair.**

 

**Mckaine (4:11 PM)**

_ W8 why were u txting me again? _

 

**Keith (4:11 PM)**

**I asked why u texted me in the first plamcefndsb**

 

Pidge let out an ‘Oof’ as they hit the ground, looking back to see a pillow lying ‘innocently’ on the ground, and then seeing Keith storming towards them with pure and utter rage.

 

“Ah. Shit.” Pidge muttered, clutching Keith’s phone close to them.

 

**Mckaine (4:12 PM)**

_ R u ok?? Did you just have a stroke??  _

 

**Mckaine (4:12 PM)**

_ Also i txted u bc i thought you were my friend hunk, not hunk. _

 

**Keith (4:15 PM)**

Dw i just tripped and also interestin gg jkdfnmvbcvn

 

**Mckaine (4:15PM)** **  
** Wtf

 

Keith yanked his phone out of Pidge’s grip, letting out a sigh of frustration and stomping back towards his room, ignoring Pidge as they followed him and laughed.

  
“Ok but you gotta admit that was funny.”

 

“You were texting someone, on my phone!”

 

“Yeah, and?”

 

“I don’t find that funny, Pidge, I never have!” Keith spat, _ a little bit _ harsher than he intended.

 

Pidge stopped laughing, looking  _ somewhat  _ guilty.

 

“Sorry..”

 

***

 

“Who are you texting?” Luis Mcclain poked his older brother. Lance glared down at his little brother, unfazed by the boy’s adorable blue eyes, cheeky smile and ruffled brown hair.

 

“I told you to get out of my room, Lui.” Lance turned over to lay on his side, tucking away his phone from his brother’s prying eyes. His comfy bed lulled him to a well needed sleep, but who was she in the Mcclain household? 

 

Luis began to punch Lance’s back, for no apparent reason other than to be a bother. Just about when he had enough, Amara, his fourteen year old sister walked into the room singing, no screaming some emo song. 

 

“I chime in, haven't you people ever heard of, closing a goddamn door? No!” 

 

**NOT HUNK (4:15 PM)**

Dw i just tripped and also interestin gg jkdfnmvbcvn

 

**Lance (4:15 PM)**

_ Wtf _

 

**Lance (4:15 PM)**

_ Do u ever just want to murder someone _

 

**Lance (4:16 PM)**

_ My sister’s singing the haven’t u heard of closing the goddamn door song and idk if i want to murder her or me  _

 

Luis climbed onto Lance’s bed and began jumping, screaming the tune with Amara all wrong. The fourteen year old blasted her music, bringing her phone to Lance’s ear, screeching the lyrics in the most irritating way possible. 

 

“GET OUT!” Lance growled, whacking Amara’s phone out of her hand, and moving his body to get up and chase them. Luis, who was still jumping on the bed, landed on Lance’s leg, instantly collapsing onto the older brother and elbowing him in the stomach. 

 

Lance howled. He doubled over, pushed his brother off the bed and momentarily trying to catch his breath. He death stared his siblings, who instantly booked it out of his bedroom. 

 

There was plenty of screaming as Lance chased his siblings, yelling threats and throwing insults. Poor older brother Marco walked in at the wrong moment. Luis pegged a mandarin that was sitting on the kitchen table at Lance, who dodged it, leaving it to fly across the room and splatter against the twenty two year old. 

 

More screaming and running from Lance and Luis later, Marco left to have a shower and Amara was innocently in her room, having got away with everything. 

 

“Lance, i’m telling mama on you.” Luis cried, rubbing his arm from where Marco had gripped him. 

 

“WHAT DID I DO?” Lance screamed back slamming his fist into the kitchen table. He was holding his stomach from where he was elbowed. 

 

“I went on your phone while Marco was bashing you, and I saw your texts. With that girl.” Lance instantly blushed knowing exactly what he was talking about.

 

“There’s nothing noteworthy there.” Lance stuttered.

 

“What about the stranger’s texts? Mama will kill you if she knew you were talking to randoms online.” Luis smirked, watching as Lance’s face paled.

 

“THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT!” Lance cried, pouting at his brother.

 

“I don’t think mama would agree. Okay here’s the deal. If you take me to Mcdonalds and shout me, I won’t tell her what I saw on your phone.” Lance gasped, glaring at the younger boy.

 

“You sneaky bastard.” The two were facing each other in the kitchen, as if in a standoff. 

 

“I’ll also tell mama you swore.”

 

“Okay! Okay!” Lance raised his hands in defeat. They began walking to the garage when Lance came to a realization.

 

“With what car, genius?” Lance smirked. But Luis was,  _ unfortunately _ , stubborn.

 

“Let’s steal Marco’s while he’s showering.” Luis giggled demonically, bouncing on his feet. 

 

“NO! Do you want to die?”

 

“He won’t know!” Luis argued, before pulling out the big guns. “I’ll tell mum-” 

 

“OKAY! Jesus.” 

 

So the two brothers began the endeavour. Luis quickly snuck into the bedroom he shared with Marco, easily finding the eldest brother’s keys.

 

**Lance (4:38 PM)**

**My younger bro just blackmailed me into buying him food help**

 

**Lance (4:39 PM)**

**Now we r stealing my older bros car bc i dont hve one im going to die**

 

They unlocked Marco’s car and sped away to Mcdonalds. Lance’s palms felt sweaty and his heart pounded rapidly, knowing he was going to meet death when he came back home. 

 

Lance would like to say the trip was uneventful, but his mother taught him not to lie.

 

When they reached the store, Lance  _ nearly  _ had a stroke when he saw Mullet Employee again. Lance then actually had one when he saw the name tag ‘Keith’ and realised it was the same guy that Hunk introduced him to at school.

 

**Lance (4:49 PM)**

**Kill me pls**

 

For Keith, working wasn’t unbearable, but seeing people he knew was where it crossed the line. Keith’s heart stopped when he saw Lance Mcclain walk in with who he presumed was a younger brother. His mind was racing as he tried to find any way out of interacting with the arrogant jerk, who just happened to be  _ extremely  _ hot. 

 

“Uh, Jessica.” Keith nudged one of the other employees who was about to make drinks for the customers. “Can we switch, please?” 

 

“Alright, but make sure you take out those coffees to waiting bay.” Keith nodded and quickly rushed to grab the coffees. He walked out from behind the counter and began heading to the car park.

 

“Go order, Luis. I’m going to go to the car and wait, okay?” Lance shoved his younger boy towards the counter before attempted to book it out of the store. However, fate was not having it today. 

 

“Keith! You forgot the third coffee!” Keith whirled around, cursing when he crashed into someone. _ Guess who? _

 

“Sorry!” He cried, mostly just to be polite since he was working. 

 

When the two made eye contact, they both had never craved death more in their lives. 

 

“What the fuck! Did you teleport, man?” Lance groaned. Something was burning his chest and it took him a total of three seconds to realise Keith had spilt coffee on him.

 

“I’m so sorry, let me grab you, uh, some pamphlets!” Keith quickly began to grab napkins from the dispenser beside him. He then dabbed at Lance’s chest, then instantly jumped backwards realising what he was doing.

 

“Sorry!” Keith gasped again, face blood red. Lance snatched the rest of the napkins from Keith’s hand and began to attempt to dry himself off.

 

“What’s your problem, mullet?” Lance growled, storming away and towards the store’s bathroom, deserting the scene and his brother.

 

Keith, still flustered, began to clean up what was left behind and asked one of the other employees to remake the coffees and hand it out. After a few minutes, Lance’s words sunk in and Keith’s grip on the mop tightened drastically.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown (6:34 PM)
> 
> I kno who u are,
> 
>  
> 
> Unknown (6:35 PM)
> 
> LANCE……. MCKAINE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh buddy boy! here it is! oh buddy boy!
> 
> ps: s7 stuff goofed us so Prepare For Adam
> 
> ps ps: you can also follow the story on twitter!! to get some more indepth character stuffs or w/e check @gorgeousmancorn for everything uvu!~

Lance sighed, the stinging sensation of coffee finally setting in and causing him to wince. He pushed open the bathroom door and grabbed paper towels, one after the other, _maybe_ 100 in total. He let out a frustrated sigh, aggressively wiping at the coffee stain, it wasn’t the most effective solution, but he didn’t give two fucks, _maybe_ one, but _definitely_ not two. Lance splashed his face with the cold tap water, which instantly partially relieved the tension in his body, before glancing at his phone to begin his rant to NOT HUNK. 

 

**Lance (5:10 PM)**

**Ahahhaahhaahahha i dont think ive ever craved death more**

 

**Lance  (5:10 PM)**

**U know how when u c someone from school and ur first instinc it so r u n**

 

**Lance (5:11 PM)**

**Well i tried but failed**

 

**Lance (5:11 PM)** **  
** **Why does this hapen not hunk?? Im am ANGER**

 

**Lance (5:11 PM)**

**FULl. OF RAGE.**

 

Lance sighed again, but his moment of solitude was already over. His phone began to ring and the first few notes of “Bye Bye Bye” by NSYNC enveloped the room. At first Lance started to dramatically dance to the music, until he saw the name. He jumped in shock, dropping the phone as a scream released from his lips. He screamed again as he quickly snatched his phone off the tiles and checked if it was unharmed. He stared at the screen as the name “Marco” glared back at him. The lyrics “Bye Bye” now mocking him, as if NSYNC knew he was probably going to die in the next hour by his older brother’s hand. He let the call ring out before dashing out of the restroom and towards the counter where he left his brother. The area was deserted except for an employee glaring at Lance while they mopped the spilt coffee. At first Lance sighed and thanked the gods Keith wasn’t there, but then he realised...

 

Luis wasn’t either.

 

He ran to the dining room, yelling his brother’s name out like a lunatic, before finding him sitting in the corner munching on some fries. Lance raced to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the exit, ignoring any complaints that he had. 

 

Takashi Shirogane walked out of the restroom with wide eyes. 

 

“What the fuck.”

 

***

Keith huffed as he collapsed into a chair in the dining room of Mcdonalds. He smacked his head against the table and groaned before pulling his phone out. He sighed as he saw a few texts from ‘Mckaine.’ 

 

“Why is this clow--”

 

“KEITH!”

 

Keith jumped, looking around before seeing Pidge run over to him, of course, people were looking. “Oh. Pidge. Hello.” He mumbled, his friend stopping next to him and panting slightly, sitting down next to Keith and deflating against the table.

 

“Are you--”   
  
“Shiro called me.”

 

Keith blinked, slowly. “O.. okay?”

 

“A kid screamed in the bathroom and the only logical thing I could think of was that you were being violently murdered in there or something, unfortunately, you weren’t. I was going to take pictures and laugh.”

 

Keith rolled his eyes at that, “Geez, what a great person you are.”

 

Pidge grinned, lightly punching him in the arm, “So, why are you so sad looking? Also  _ were  _ you screaming in the bathroom?”

 

Keith groaned, slamming his head down on the table and causing Pidge to jump, “No. I wasn’t. It was Lance.”

 

“Ohhh, the kid that  _ you _ daydream abo--”   
  
“I do not daydream about him! He’s a jerk!” Keith’s voice cracked. 

 

“So.. why was he screaming?”

 

“Probably because I spilt coffee on him.”

 

“You.. WHAT.” Pidge erupted into a fit of laughs.

 

“Shut up, now look at what you’ve done. The Mckaine weirdo thinks we’re best friends.” 

 

Pidge laughed harder, getting a few looks from people around them, Keith turned red and slapped his hand over their mouth, “Quiet, oh my god.”

 

Pidge just grinned and shrugged. Keith sighed, screeching as he scrolled through Mckaine’s texts. 

 

**Mckaine (4:15 PM)**

_ Do u ever just want to murder someone _

 

**Mckaine (4:16 PM)**

_ My sister’s singing the haven’t u heard of closing the goddamn door song and idk if i want to murder her or me  _

 

**Mckaine (4:38 PM)**

_ My younger bro just blackmailed me into buying him food help _

 

**Mckaine (4:39 PM)**

_ Now we r stealing my older bros car bc i dont hve one im going to die _

 

**Mckaine (4:49 PM)**

_ Kill me pls _

 

**Mckaine (5:10 PM)**

_ Ahahhaahhaahahha i dont think ive ever craved death more _

 

**Mckaine  (5:10 PM)**

_ U know how when u c someone from school and ur first instinc it so r u n _

 

**Mckaine (5:11 PM)**

_ Well i tried but failed _

 

**Mckaine (5:11 PM)** **  
** _ Why does this hapen not hunk?? Im am ANGER _

 

**Mckaine (5:11 PM)**

_ FULl. OF RAGE. _

  
  


**Mckaine (5:30 PM)**

_ WE MADE IT HOME SAFELY :))))) _

 

**Mckaine (5:40 PM)**

_ Nope nvm i just got bullied by my brother :((( _

 

**Mckaine (5:43 PM)**

_ Reply i sent u texts :((( r u dead :(((( _

 

“Fucks sake, he quite literally, sent me his life story.” Keith grumbled. 

 

Pidge snorted, slapping the table, “Ohhh my god.” 

 

Pidge froze. They reread over Keith’s texts before staring at Keith and raising an eyebrow. 

“Wait a second, did you say Lance came in here and you spilt coffee on him?” They questioned. 

 

Keith shrugged and nodded, “Yeah.. but i swear to god it was  _ not _ on purpose.” 

Pidge’s glasses glinted as they considered an idea, grinning. 

 

“Please stop grinning like that.” Keith mumbled, deciding to reply back to Mckaine’s numerous texts.

 

**Keith (6:32 PM)**

**Dude, stop texting me and calling me ‘not hunk’.**

 

“I’m gonna grab food, don’t traumatize others.” Keith sighed, getting up and leaving Pidge alone.

 

Pidge gave him a quick thumbs up before noticing Keith’s phone. They grinned, pulling out their own phone and typed in ‘Mckaine’s number. 

 

**Pidge (6:34 PM)**

**I kno who u are.**

**  
** **Pidge (6:35 PM)**

**_LANCE……. MCKAINE!!_ **

 

Pidge snickered, seeing Keith walking back and quickly turning off both phones, and shoving their phone back into their pocket. 

 

“What did you do?” Keith asked, sitting back down, he started munching on his chips.

 

“Absolutely nothing, Keithster.” Pidge grinned, leaning on the table. 

 

“You should be nicer to Mckaine.”

 

Keith choked and coughed, hitting his chest a couple of times, “What?”

 

Pidge slapped his back a couple of times, “You should be nicer to Mckaine!”

 

“Absolutely not, he’s a random person texting me.”

 

“New friend opportunity, Keeeith!”

 

Keith groaned, “Why would i make friends with a stranger?”

 

“I was a stranger at some point!”   
  
“Yeah but it’s different, i’ve known you since forever.”

 

Pidge sighed, shrugging, “At least try? Just act like you’re interested.”

 

Keith huffed, “Alright, alright.” He continued to eat his chips. 

 

*******

 

It was about an hour after coming home, attempting to sneak back into his room, failing and being chased by Marco. Lance was finally able to finish of the video he’s spent weeks working. His eyes were glued to his t.v. as he furiously tapped on his controller. He was so close to beating the boss, it left his stomach twisting and his throat parched. . Lance’s character ran across the screen, waving a sword as he attacked the level 10 dragon. He couldn’t die now. 

 

Dodge.

 

Attack.

 

Run.

 

Defend- NO

Lance frowned as a disappointed cry escaped from his lips. He frowned and collapsed on his bed, setting his controller aside. He grabbed his glass of chocolate milk, made sure his door was closed to his mother wouldn’t see, before taking a sip. He pulled out his phone, reading though his notifications. 

 

**NOT HUNK (6:32 PM)**

_ Dude, stop texting me and calling me ‘not hunk’.  _

 

**Unknown (6:34 PM)**

_ I kno who u are, _

**  
** **Unknown (6:35 PM)**

_ LANCE……. MCKAINE!!  _

 

Lance choked and sprayed his milk all over his carpet. His fingers dashed across the screen to reply to unknown.

 

**Lance (6:39 PM)**

**???? iddk what ur talking about ????**

 

The way his heart pounded suggested overwise.

 

**Lance (6:39 PM)**

**R u not hunks spy??? R u gonna kill me???**

 

Lance shrieked when he realised he had spilt his milk in his room. He quickly grabbed the empty cup, sprinted to the kitchen and left it on the bench. He then snatched a stash of napkins, ran back to his room and began to absorb the spilt milk and hopefully minimise the damage. He then plopped back on his bed and opened up the messaging app. 

 

**NOT HUNK SPY (6:43 PM)**

_ Listen here bud, i’m gremlin height, cant do anything lmao. _

 

**NOT HUNK SPY (6:45 PM)**

_ Respond, coward :^( _

 

**Lance (6:48 PM)**

_ Ur the one who should b talking _

 

**Lance (6:49 PM)**

_ Who are u and what do u want and what do u know _

 

**NOT HUNK SPY (6:49 PM)**

_ So, i heard u stole a car, huh? _

 

**L** **_ance (6:50 PM)_ **

**I DIDN’T STEAL IT I RETURNED IT SO IT WAS BORROWD**

 

**NOT HUNK SPY (6:50 PM)**

_ Read (6:50 PM) _

 

**Lance (6:53 PM)**

**????????**

 

Lance changed from ‘NOT HUNK SPY’ to ‘NOT HUNK’ messages.

 

**Lance (6:54 PM)**

But u r not hunk :(((

 

**Lance (6:55 PM)**

Anywya u texted me first today

 

Lance switched back to ‘NOT HUNK SPY’ practically fuming. 

 

**Lance (7:01 PM)**

**WHY DID U ASK ME WHERE DID U GO**

 

**LANCE (7:17 PM)**

**GET BACK HERE U COWARD ANSWER ME**

 

Lance groaned, hearing someone shout ‘Dinner’s ready!’ and rushing out of his room, leaving his phone behind.

 

**NOT HUNK SPY (8:20 PM)**

_ lol _


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should like… apologise to him maybe.”
> 
>  
> 
> “Absolutely the fuck not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screams into the sun!!!
> 
> FINALLY. ITS DONE!
> 
> Jacinta is the worst partner to write with smh unu

 

The sound of an alarm filled Keith’s room, causing him to groan and wave his arm around blindly in an attempt to turn it off. Keith huffed when it continued it’s screeches, sitting up, opening his eyes, and slamming his hand down on his alarm. Keith yawned, grabbing his phone, seeing a bombardment of texts and the time. ‘6:00 AM.’ Okay, good. He didn’t pass out for the entire day. He got up, making a mental note to check all those texts later, to begin his Keith-ly Morning Routine before school.

 

**

“Yo Hunk I thought Food Tech meant all I had to do was sit back, relax and enjoy your great cooking.” Lance groaned, slamming his head against the desk. Hunk just flashed him a worrying glance as he wrote down what their teacher, Mr Smythe, was writing on the board. Mr Smythe was a ginger haired, quirky man with an age no one knew, and a perfectly groomed orange moustache. Upon hearing Lance’s complaints, he turned his head towards the student, eyes seemingly sparkling red, before zooming over to his desk.

 

“Oh you got a big storm coming young man.” He grinned, slapping a skinny wooden stick on the desk beside Lance’s head. Lance’s head shot up, eyes wide as he stared at the ginger haired man **.** Mr Smythe walked back to the front of the classroom, leaving Lance consternated.

 

Later into the lesson, Lance realised he was much better at food theory than he had expected. Mr Smythe had handed out pre-quiz worksheets which Lance was flying through. Hunk peeked over his shoulder eyebrow raised.

 

“How do you know all this? I cook like everyday and don’t know half this stuff.”

 

“Man, I thought this was common sense? I guess Veronica taught me, she always into the science of things and sprouts it as she cooks.” Lance shrugged.

 

“Whatever you say man.” Hunk resorted to copying Lance’s answers. “So, what’s up with you and Keith? You guys were acting weird.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Lance huffed, crossing his arms.

 

“You should like… apologise to him maybe.” Hunk suggested.

 

“Absolutely the fuck not.” Lance didn’t even remove his eyes from his page.

 

“Look, Lance.” Hunk placed his left hand on Lance’s right shoulder, forcing him to look Hunk in the eye. “I’m really good friends with Pidge and they`re good friends with Keith. If you and Keith can’t get along, they won’t hang out with us, and then i’ll be sad.” Hunk pouted.

 

Lance looked away from Hunk, trying to ignore Hunk’s sad, sad eyes.

 

“Lance.” His blue eyes met Hunk’s brown ones and immediately Lance’s face fell.

 

“Fine, i’ll try and...tolerate him.”

 

“Thanks man, you’re the best!”

 

***

 

“... So the genre of this book would be horror, but with a slight comedic undertone to distract the readers…”  
  
Keith sighed as his teacher continued his droll about a book they were _supposed_ to be learning about, and reading, but were instead having it explained to them. Next to him, Pidge was eagerly writing down everything their teacher was saying, word to word, exact.. Probably.

 

“...Now, what trope would these characters fit into?”

 

Keith rolled his eyes, laying his head down on his desk and tuning out everything, deciding instead to replay his actions from yesterd--

 

“Keith! Are you even listening!”

 

Keith yelped and sat up, hearing snickers from around him, he stared at his teacher before nodding, getting a raised eyebrow in response. Keith rolled his eyes, “Yes, Mr Shimugo, i’m listening.”

 

“Good, the last thing i need is a student slacking off in _my_ class.”

 

Keith sighed, glancing at Pidge and seeing them shrug at him, before passing a small sticky note.

 

_‘U gotta stop doing that keith.’_

 

Keith stuck his middle finger up at them, getting a quiet chuckle in return.

 

Soon enough, they were all given work to do, which was just to write a few paragraphs on the genres and tropes. The teacher sat down at his desk, ignoring the chattering from his students. Pidge turned to Keith and passed him a piece of paper, with everything that the teacher said written down on it.

 

“Holy shit, Pidge.” Keith mumbled, taking the paper and looking at his grinning friend. “What the fuck.”

 

Pidge shrugged, “Dude, it was kinda obvious you didn’t give a shit about what sir was saying.” They looked back at their own book, beginning the task they were set to start.

 

“Don’t you need these?” Keith asked, Pidge shook their head, “Nah, i wrote all the stuff i need in my book.”

 

“What the fuck.”

 

Pidge grinned, “Your welcome, Keithster!”

 

Keith smiled, reading over the notes, and slowly beginning the work as well.

 

“So.. about Lance.” Keith groaned at that, of _course_ this came with a catch.

 

“What about him?”

 

“You should like… apologise to him maybe.” Pidge hummed, tapping their pencil against the desk.

 

“Absolutely the fuck not.” Keith spat, eyes flickering from the note page to his own book.

 

“Keith, that’s what we call cowardice.”

 

“Maybe in _your_ family.”

 

Pidge huffed, “Keith you know that’s false.” They paused, watching Keith for a second before snatching the notes page and getting a whine of complaint from him. “Promise me you’ll apologise to Lance, and you can have these notes.”

 

“Fuck you, i can do the work without them.”

 

“.. I’ll let you copy my answers if we have an upcoming test.”

 

“If we don’t?”  


“I’ll do another note sheet for you.”

 

“..Deal.” Keith sighed.

 

Pidge grinned, passing the notes back to Keith and continuing on with their paragraph. “Just saying, if you’re lying to me, i’ll break into your house and steal your phone again.”

 

“I’ll do it, jesus. No need for those extremities.”

 

Pidge laughed, getting a few dirty looks from surrounding students, Keith cringed internally and placed his hand over their mouth, letting out a disgusted noise when they licked his hand.

 

“That’s fucking nasty!”

 

Pidge snorted, “You should know better, mullet!”

 

Their teacher stood up, “Kogane! Holt! Do your work and stop mucking around!”

 

Pidge and Keith looked at him, nodding and resuming their paragraphs, snickering quietly.

 

**

 

The sound of the school bell jolted Keith awake, he blinked before shoving his stuff in his bag and racing out of the classroom.

 

“Keith! Wait up!”

 

Keith sighed, stopping and turning around, seeing Hunk run up to him, grinning. Ah, Lance’s friend. “Oh, hi.. Hunk.”

 

Hunk smiled at him, “C’mon, let’s go to recess.” Keith gave him an awkward smile back. The two of them continued walking, chattering of other students filling the air.

 

“So…” Hunk started, Keith glanced at him, “We haven’t had an actual conversation before, Keith.”

 

“Yeah..”

 

Wow, well done Keith Kogane, somehow you managed to make this entire thing awkward without even trying. A gold star for you. He glanced around, looking for a way to escape, but alas. He still didn’t know his way around.

 

“So, Lance..” Hunk began. Keith quickly turned to look at him, his cheeks burning.

 

“What about him?” Keith’s voice cracked. He avoided eye contact, instead staring at the floor as they walked making sure he didn’t trip.

 

“Well, I _really_ hope you don’t think he’s a bad guy or anything. Since it seemed like he really annoyed you, but he’s not all that bad. Like sure his personality--”

 

“Get to the point.” Keith grumbled.

 

“--I just want you to give him a chance. To be friends that is.”

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Hunk smiled.

 

They finally reached the cafeteria, the two were about to say their awkward goodbyes when they heard the familiar voice of Pidge.

 

“Hey idiots!”

 

Hunk and Keith turned to see Pidge running over to them, with a _slightly_ terrified Lance in their grip. “Is Lance okay?” Hunk mumbled.

 

“Help please i'm being harassed by a tiny gremlin.” Lance whined trying to pull away from Pidge.

 

Pidge smiled innocently and waved at Hunk and Keith. “Oh, Hello.” They let go of Lane patting his back softly and pushing him towards Keith. Keith raised an eyebrow, his stomach twisting in thought of what Pidge might of said to him. Then Pidge’s eyes met his, and his stomach dropped as they glared.

 

Keith crossed his arms and awkwardly glanced up at Lance.  “I’m er, I’m sorry for being rude, tripping you and then spilling coffee on you.”

 

“It’s alright man, i’m sorry too. For insulting your mullet.” Lance laughed softly. Keith had to fight from rolling his eyes.

 

Hunk moved to go stand next to Pidge, high fiving them. “Alright, let’s go sit down and eat i’m hungry as fuck.”

 

After grabbing some food, they all found a table to eat and began munching. Pidge and Hunk immediately began talking about nerd stuff, leaving Lance and Keith to awkwardly slurp their drinks.

 

Lance turned to Keith, “The funniest thing happened in music so..” Keith shamingly didn’t follow on the rest of the sentence, or anything after that for that matter. Instead he, being the gay disaster he is, listened to his voice, and the way he talked so passionately. With his wild gestures, soft laughs, blue eyes-

 

“Are you even listening?” Lance snapped, pouting.

 

Keith blushed. “Y-yeah.” His voice cracked yet again.

 

“Oh yeah, then what was I saying?” Lance raised an eyebrow, challengingly. Keith’s mouth opened then closed. He looked anywhere but at Lance.

 

Lance just rolled his eyes.


End file.
